Capricorn's Daughter
by TripleAAAmanda
Summary: Capricorn turns out to have a daughter who is just as cunning as himself. Will he except her as family, just use her as a weapon, or leave her to rot in the cages? Takes place during time before Meggie and a bit during. First story, sorry for lame summary. But give it a try? Starts as a K but will progress into the story. All characters I do not own belong to Cornelia Funke.
1. 1: An Aggravated Basta

Basta hated waiting in lines with the other man; it lowered him to their level. After all, he was the master's righthand man, he should get some sort of higher respect: standing up on the steps of the red church to look over the ones below, maybe a bow of greeting from all the other men, standing loyally next to his master when he gave orders, being able to give orders himself, maybe even full access to the maids. It's what he deserves.  
>He thoughts like this silently to himself as the other men roughhoused, joked, and complained of all the time they spend waiting in lines like these.<br>Capricorn entered through the main entrance, a trail of solemn and evil following him in like one of perfume, and all was silent. The henchmen faltered mid complain, the jokes stopped mid-punchline, the roughhousers stopped mid-punch, and all, even Basta, stood at attention. Without even seeing with your eyes, you could tell Capricorn had arrived. Your heart could tell; like his pale, cold hand had closed around it.  
>Capricorn walked through the church to the top of his steps and paused to look them over. He was amused that just the sight of himself scared his men to silence. That was one of the only thing he liked about them, though. So many flaws he could pick out, just by briefly glancing over them.<br>Basta stepped forward out of the line. "Master," he greeted Capricorn with a nod, deep adoration in his voice, "what are our assignments for today."  
>Capricorn gave him a look of disapproval for speaking when not spoken to that sent a now blushing Basta back in line with his tail between his legs. Capricorn was amused again. Capricorn clasped his hands together and cast his eyes serenely over his men. Every time his eyes met one of his henchmen their eyes would dart away nervously. "Your orders," he started, the men looked up at him expectedly, the way a child might when offered ice-cream, "Are to stay indoors and help Mortola and the maids with the chores." The heat was in fact very unbearable outside and he didn't need to lose more men than he had to. Of course, he would never tell them that they mattered to him, even a little bit.<br>For the next minute, groans, "Come on"s, and grunts of disgust bounced of the red walls of the church.  
>Capricorn sighed. Finally fed up, he held up a hand and yet again, silence. An ashamed silence. That amused look again. He dismissed them with a wave,"Check in with Mortola for your chore assignment." A stampede of slouching rifles and black clothes slugged out the door.<br>Basta was the last to sulk out. It wasn't fair that he have to do what the other men had to do.

"Come on, you oaf!" Basta called to Flatnose from across the parking lot of the village. He needed someone to drive him in the event that his hands were otherwise occupied. Flatnose blundered on faster through the excruciating heat as Basta slithered into the passenger seat of the van. Flatnose started the van and waited, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "So, uh, where to?" he said awkwardly.  
>"Closest village with decent woman."<p>

(A/N: Thank you for reading! This is my first story and sorry if it wasn't too exciting. But if you like it keep reading it will pick up)


	2. 2: Something Familiar

After a few attempts, Flatnose managed to find a village that suited Basta. He parked in the parking lot, expecting at least a nod of thanks. There was none. Basta hissed a hasty warning to stay in the car and jumped out, determined that he would find some fun. He had already seen a few decent prizes on the way in. Not too thin women with perfect skin and perfect figures.

The sun was bright in the cloudless sky. It was market day, so many ladies were out browsing the different fruits and vegetables. Unfortunately most were accompanied from fathers, brothers, or husbands. Basta stood out of sight, in the shadows and street corners, greedily eyeing them. After a few attempts of winning a madam over without force with no luck, he became discouraged. He would have to change his tactic. As a car full market merchandise rolled past him, he swiftly snatched up a clothes string sack from the opening in the back. He looked inside. Apples. He put one between his teeth and closed the sack. He sold the apples in the sack, and pocketed the money. "Wabbit season," he muttered under his breath, quoting a cartoon he had seen on a television that was left on in a house he was rampaging one day.

Then, Basta saw her. Beautiful, long black hair that fell loosely to her hips, which were also impressive, considering her age. A dress that stopped just above her knees, which were admittedly a bit knobby, showed off her slender, pale legs. Her mother would be perfect. Maybe even both.

The girl was standing in front of a booth displaying pastries. Basta went over and purchased one, then handed it to the girl. "How about I walk you home, sweetheart. It's dangerous for a beautiful girl like you to be wandering the streets alone." She looked up to the stranger who had given her the treat with wide, surprised eyes.

Colorless eyes…

She smiled and tucked the pastry bag into her belt. To Basta's surprise, the girl's smile was not one of gratitude, but one of recognition. Did this child know him? He would of remembered a girl with hair like that. _What if this is my child, _that dreadful thought snuck into his mind. He reassured himself that he would remember her mother. He had never been to this village before either. She turned briskly and walked into the crowd. Basta followed her. She didn't look back, she didn't slow down. She just assumed, no she KNEW, that Basta would follow. Basta didn't like being predicted.

Basta dismissed the idea that he was on a wild goose chase when the girl led him to a row of houses. _Wow, this kid is cooperative. _However he considered again when she suddenly darted into the alley between the houses, picking up her pace. Shaking his head, he jogged after her. This didn't feel like stalking, and Basta loved to stalk his prey before he caught it, play a little chase.

A hobo was huddled against the wall of the alley, staring curiously after the child that just ran after him. Basta had to get him off his case. He threw the rest of the money from the apples he sold at the man and barked at him to get lost. The hobo hastily collected the coins from the cobblestone street and scrambled out of the alley. Basta continued his pursuit.

He caught up with her when a tall fence came up in the passage. Leaning against the chain link fence, the girl stared up at him, just a speck of anxiousness admist her smirking face. Basta drew his knife, "Now, sweetie, you don't really live here, do you? I thought I was taking you"  
>"You weren't taking me anywhere, BASTA." she spat at him. Basta's eyes widened and he stuck his knife closer to the girl's neck, "May I ask you, darling, how you know my name?" he hissed. "Oh," she said, shaking slightly with fear, "my mother has tad me PLENTY of stories about you, the other men, Mortola and OF COURSE Capricorn. I probably know more about you than you do yourself," she said with a chuckle. Something was very familiar about this girl. That chuckle, so crisp and cold.<p>

(A/N: sooo how do you like? R and R. Suggestions for future cups r (haha) appreciated)


	3. 3: An Agreement

Basta narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher whether or not the child was lying. But she knew his name, how could she know that if she was lying? And she mentioned her mother; perhaps a maid or prisoner that escaped the fortress. He had to find out.

"I would like to hear these stories myself; how about we stop by your house to pick up your mother? Then she can tell Capricorn and all the men her wonderful stories," Basta said softly, his knife resting against the girl's pale neck, not forgetting his purpose of this trip. Her eyes lit up with a little fear, but mostly sadness.

"My mother," she cleared her throat when she realized how thick her voice sounded,"She isn't available. She left."

Basta smirked at the loss of her confidence. "Well, then when will she be back?"

"She won't."

"What about your father?"

"I'll see him soon enough. He isn't too far.'"

Basta chuckled, put away his knife, and then drew the child into an embrace which she struggled against. He clamped his hand over her mouth to stifle any noises she might make. Poor girl, she has no mother to take the heat, his heat. And he had no intention to cancel his plans just because the weather had changed.

"Then I hope your father won't mind if I borrow you for a while." He wrapped the arm that was embracing her around her neck. "First, have you ever told anyone about these stories?" The girl shook her head. "Promise?" She nodded, this time more vigorously. "Okay then. Now, dear, I need you to be good and not make any noise. I need your assistance with something, and if your good and if you obey, I'll let you keep living your life. I'm gonna take away my hand from your sweet little lips now."

He removed his hand, but didn't remove his arm wrapped around her neck. She weaseled out of his headlock, but she remained silent, glaring up at him with disapproval, and smoothed her dress. Basta recognized that look.

"You've got the wrong idea on this situation, and you're disgusting." He brought his hand up to slap her for speaking of him like that. She ducked his strike, his arm not meeting a target and swinging like a gorilla's. She chuckled and continued, "This was supposed to be a mature business deal, nothing else. You either take me to Capricorn, or I'll scream."

_Capricorn._ She wanted to see Capricorn?

_Shit! _Capricorn! Basta hadn't thought about him! He wasn't going to be happy. Orders were to stay at the village. And Basta had to bring this girl back, too. (Those were definitely not the orders.) She knew about them, thanks to her wretched mother. Why hadn't he realized this earlier! Basta didn't feel like playing around anymore with this girl. His playing would have to wait, at least till another time. She opened her mouth about to yell because he hadn't given his answer yet, but he clapped his hand again over it. "Walk," he barked. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was taking orders from a child.

He slowly removed his hand. The girl started to walk out of the alley, smirking.


	4. 4: Back to the Van

(A/N: thanks for waiting here it is)

They were out of the alley now. Since she wanted to see Capricorn, Basta trusted that she wouldn't run off. He had to take a leak. He was gone two minutes, but when he came back she wasn't where he left him.

He panicked. _Stupid Basta, _he scolded himself, _I couldn't have waited could I. _However, he found her at a jewelry stand near by. The man there was tieing the clasp of a necklace around her pale neck, trying to persuade her to purchase it. He was planning her punishment for leaving when he realized how uncomfortable she looked. She must of been coaxed to the booth. Basta admitted that she didn't deserve any harm... yet.

He approached the stand. The jeweler was a short man, puggy around the tummy. The jeweler saw Basta, and scurried away from the child. He stared at Basta suspiciously, realizing that he was a new face. Basta smiled as kindly as he could and leaned in towards the girl, who was fiddling with the necklace the jeweler had given her. "Boo," he said. She looked up startled, but relaxed when she saw his smile. She wasn't in trouble. She smiled back, catching onto what Basta was doing.

"Isn't that a pretty locket," Basta said sweetly and turned to the booth-tender, "How Much?"

"Oh, um... On the house, or booth, I insist!"

Basta nodded. He liked that price. He'd spent all his money on the hobo anyways.

"Ready to go, hun?" Basta asked, as fatherly as he could. He was holding back vomit; he wasn't fatherly nor sweet. She nodded and giggled as Basta gently lifted her onto his shoulders. With a nod of thanks and farewell to the jeweler, Basta walked off. As soon as they were out of sight and out of the bustle of the market, Basta dumped the child back on the ground. He told her to walk towards the parking lot. Then he started muttering crossly about salesman and their cons.

They reached the white van and Basta knocked on the window for Flatnose to unlock the door. He heard the doors click and he opened the van back door and pushed the kid inside. He then ran around the car to the passenger door and got inside.


End file.
